


hang loose

by MarauderCracker



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drug Use, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7442500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarauderCracker/pseuds/MarauderCracker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It feels like he's floating, like he's limitless. He can't get enough of the feeling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hang loose

The first time he smokes isn't with Jasper but with Fox. Fox is soft and sweet and joyful where Monty is hard edges and too early cynicism and restless hunger. They both see it as an adventure but they are getting something different out of it: while Fox is looking for a fun experience Monty is barely contained need to rebel, to prod at the rules until he can find his way through them, to try and make himself occupy more space in this stifling confinement.  
It feels like he's floating, like he's limitless. He can't get enough of the feeling.  
He likes the high and he likes having a project, an end goal, something that makes him feel free and powerful and unstoppable. Like everyone in Farm, he learned to work the little earth they have at the same time he learned how to walk and talk. It's easy and automatic, almost relaxing, but it's breaking the law that gives him a thrill. Using his brain, working with numbers, engineering hiding places and secret compartments across the walls of the ark, stealing just the right amount of earth and water, learning the guard's schedules. And getting high, laughing with Jasper and looking through the Ark's few windows at the open universe and dreaming of himself down on the green Earth, real Earth. Well. That's just the best reward.

* * *

 

The first non-Jasper person he gets high with down on Earth is Miller. Well, technically he doesn't get high with Miller, and they are not smoking weed, but he stumbles upon Miller in the middle of his seed-induced trip. He talks with Connor too, a long talk that touches all kind of weird topics and slowly washes out in an exhausted daze until the high wears off. He barely remembers any of it, except for the amusing knowledge that Connor has a fascination with constellations.

* * *

 

In Camp Jaha he gets high with Lincoln. At the very edge of camp Lincoln shows him weed growing free among the bushes and they dry the buds out on the sun for a couple days before being able to smoke it. Lincoln tells him about the red rage of Cerberus in a low voice, the words leaving him slowly, exhausting rolling off him. He tells him about the nightmares.  
Monty allows himself to envy Lincoln's ability to word his pain and terrors, though he can see clearly that the man still isn't allowing himself to heal. Monty understands.  
"The high helps you sleep, at least," Monty comments. Lincoln's agreement is a low, tired hum. A couple afternoons when the cold doesn't bite much they spend a high together again, sharing this low-thrumming silence without judgement.

* * *

 

Raven only admits that she's in pain when they've already left, when they're finally far enough that she doesn't have to pretend to be strong anymore, when 'resting' becomes a real possibility again and she discovers that, when she isn't so worn down by exhausting she basically passes out every couple hours, getting actual sleep is achievable.  
Lincoln and Monty listen to her description of her heart whisper attentively, Monty drawing on the basic medical training he got in the Ark and Lincoln slowly but steadily translating the skypeople's medical terms into his own understanding of human anatomy until they can both agree that weed is the safer painkiller she could be using right now.  
Monty prepares an infusion with milk because he knows that Raven isn't a fan of smoke.  
The first time they drink it together; they talk for hours about constellations and meteors and explosives and all of the things they could build for their new camp; late into the night until Raven drifts off into an almost peaceful sleep. Monty stays sitting out of her tent just in case, watching the starry night sky.


End file.
